The Touch Of Destiny
by Water Angel3
Summary: Adventures... secrets... new charackters... R&R please!!


The Touch Of Destiny  
  
Chapter 1- the Headmaster's daughter  
  
Hello, folks! Today a bring before you a story which is very unlikely to happen in the FF8 world... It's a comedy... an unbelievable adventure... and a great love-story... and... nah! I'm not going to spoil the surprise! Oh, yeah: I don't own FF8 yada-yada-yada bla-bla-bla, so don't charge me with copyright, ya know? (I've been listening to Raijin for too long, huh?)... So... let the fanfic begin!  
  
Selphie "I'm late! I'm late! I'm LATE!!!" crashes into Squall Squall "Whoa! Hold on, girl! This is the second time!" Selphie "Oh, sorry Squall! I should really be more carefull... it's just that..." Squall "I know, I know: you always seem to be late for something" Selphie "Yep" Squall "Not that I care, but what is it this time?" Selphie "I gotta get the festival going.. you see, this time we have a special guest" Squall "Huh? Who's coming?" Selphie "The Headmaster's daughter" Squall "...???... oh.... ok..." Selphie "Is that all you're gonna say?" Squall "Hey, I thought you didn't have time to stay and chat" Selphie "Oh my! I almost forgot! Gotta go!" runns off Squall "I'm glad that's over..." (thinking) '... Headmaster's daughter... I never heard Cid say that he has a daughter... I wonder what she's like...' Rinoa and Seifer come walking down the hall to Squall Rinoa "Squall!" Squall wakes up from his thoughts "what!!? Oh, hi Rin! What's up?" Seifer "The Headmaster's callin' ya, sleeping-beauty!" Squall "Fuck off, Seifer, I was talking to Rin!" Seifer "Oh, you want a piece of this!?" pulls out gunblade Rinoa "Knock it off, you two! Squall, the Headmaster wants to speak to you" Squall "Any idea why?" Rinoa "I think it's about his daughter... she's here already" Squall "...great!" starts running to the elevator  
  
Squall gets on and pushes the button for the 3rd floor. (thinking) 'Geez, what now!?.. If he wants me to babysit he's got another thing coming!' The elevator stops and Squall enters the Headmaster's office.  
  
Cid "Squall, I'm glad you came so soon" Squall "What are your orders, sir?" Cid "I just want you to meet my daughter and make this a pleasant stay for her" Squall 'I knew it!!!' "Sir, if you want a babysitter I suggest you find someone else cuz I ain't good at it" Cid "I want you to be a guide, not a babysitter. She's just about your age, so..." Squall 'don't tell me he's trying to fix me up with her!!?' "...So?" Voice "It's ok, dad, I don't wanna bother anyone. And besides, I can take care of myself" Cid "Squall, this is my daughter, Destiny!" Destiny "Nice to meet ya!" Squall "........." Cid "What's wrong, Squall?" Squall "Sir, you said she was about my age" Cid "Yeah... she's 15 years old" Squall "She looks younger though... " Destiny "I'm taking that as a compliment, and may I remind you two gentlemen that it's not polite to talk about someone in front of that person" Cid "You're right, honey! Uhh.. Squall, she's in your hands now. No off you go" shoos them outta the office and closes the door. Destiny "You'll have to excuse him... he's used to getting his way" Squall "I know... uhh... I didn't mean to seem rude..." Destiny "I know, it's ok. Like I said, I'll be ok by myself" Selphie comes up with the elevator "Oh, hey, Squall, whatcha doin' here?" Squall ".... waiting for the elevator" Selphie "Oh... well I was on my way to see the Headmaster. The Garden Festival is gonna be great; I can't wait for tonight!!!... By the way, is the headmaster's daughter here yet?" Destiny "Uhh... that would be me" Selphie "Hi!! The name's Selphie, but my friends call me Sefie" Destiny "I'm Destiny, or Des; nice to meet ya!" Selphie "Likewise! Wait, don't tell me the Headmaster got Squall to show you around" Destiny "Uhh... yeah.. sort of" Selphie "He can bore the crap outta you sometimes. Squall, you don't mind if I show her around, do ya?? Of course you don't! C'mon, Des, let me introduce you to everyone" the girls take the elevator down, leaving Squall to wait in front of Cid's office. Squall "....???.... yeah... like I was saying...."  
  
Meanwhile, Selphie showed Destiny around most of the 1st floor of the Garden.  
  
Selphie "The last door leads to the Infirmary. This is where you go when you're hurt or need advice. Dr. Kadowaki's there all the time. She's really nice." Destiny "Uh-huh... it's really not that hard to remember" Selphie "Exactly... so... go get changed for the Festival. We'll meet in front of the Dormitory in two hours, ok?" Destiny "Sure"  
  
Sooo... the first chapter's done... so whatdya think??? Does Squall like her??? And what's up with "Rinoa and Seifer walking down the hall"??? Did Rin go back to Seifer??? Hehe... courious, ain't ya? I know I'd be if I didn't know. So review and read on!! 


End file.
